My Hero
by sharingan prodigy
Summary: Kazuto and Asuna are dating after the whole SAO event, Kazuto decides that he's not done with gaming what will happen AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SAO fic please tell me what you think and the first chapter will be short I don't want to bore you on the first chap but the rest will be longer I promise**

**Chapter 1- I Love You**

As he walked into the hospital room that he had loved and hated for so long Kazuto couldn't help but shiver, the butterflies wouldn't stop raging in his stomach and his palms were sweaty.

He was about to meet Asuna, the girl that he had lived with for the past two years, the girl who had protected him, the girl that became his wife. 'What am I going to say or do, I...I ... I will just have to wing it.' Kazuto thought as he reached out to draw the curtain and see his virtual wife.

He slowly but surely drew back the curtains and there she was, that beautiful girl that he so adored and looked after, she was even more beautiful when she was awake.

Kazuto just smiled, for the first few seconds he just looked at her and smiled.

"A-Asuna?" He said rather shakily

"Kirito-kun?" Asuna replied.

As soon as he heard that name Kazuto rushed towards Asuna and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you so much." He sobbed

"I missed you too, Kirito-kun." She cried as they continued to envelope each other in warmth.

"Asuna?" Kazuto questioned

"Y-yes."

"I Love you." He blurted out rather rashly, after which he began to blush rather violently

Asuna chuckled to herself softly and kissed him on the forehead.

"Kirito, I love you too." She said softly as the door opened and two doctors walked in.

"I'm sorry sir but we have to perform some tests, could you please leave?" The first doctor asked politely

"No." Kazuto said flatly to the doctors surprise

"Ahhh so you must be the one that has barely left her bedside, Kazuto is it?" The second doctor questioned.

"Kirito-kun its alright I'll be-" Asuna began before being cut short

"No, I'm not leaving you again, I almost lost you once and I'm never letting that happen again!" Kazuto shouted as tears streamed down his already tear-stained cheeks.

"Sir if you would like I am not allowed to leave you in here but if you could please sit outside I will update you on her well being every 5 minutes." The second doctor bargained

"Kirito-kun, go I will be fine please call my father and tell him the news and I'm sure he will be here, please be strong for both of us." Asuna said quite softly.

"Alright." Kazuto said before hugging her and leaving.

After leaving the room Kazuto couldn't help but feel useless, every second felt like years.

After about 5 minutes Kazuto remembered that he was asked to call Asuna father who he had never met. He made his way to the front desk and waited for the receptionist to appear.

"Yes?" The older woman with raven black hair

"I'd like the number of Asuna Yuuki's father." Kazuto asked politely

"I'm very sorry sir but I'm not allowed to give out patient information." She answered.

"Well could you call him and tell him that his daughter has woken up." Asked Kazuto

"Sure thing." Said the receptionist with a smile

"Thank you." Answered Kazuto as he left for the waiting room once again.

_10 minutes later... _

The first doctor who had asked Kazuto to leave stuck his head out the door.

"Kazuto is it? You can come in now she's absolutely fine, she just needs to start exercising again like you did and she will be fine." He concluded. Kazuto's heart rate shot up as he heard those words and before he could even register it he was at Asuna's side holding her hand and whispering into her ear.

"So did you call my dad?" Asked Asuna

"No they wouldn't let me have the number but I asked the receptionist to do it for me." Replied Kazuto

"Oh good thank you Kirito-kun, so have you met my father yet?" Asked Asuna rather shakily

"No, actually its odd because I was here every day for at least 2 hours so you'd think I'd have run into him at some point but ... I've never seen the man." Explained Kazuto

"Its not surprising, every time I've been in hospital he could never visit because he can't handle it, so I suppose he didn't visit, he's very over-protective and can't handle it when I get hurt." Said Asuna

"Oh I see." Said Kazuto as he sat down next to her, they sat in a comfortable silence for awhile until they heard the door creek open and footsteps leading up to the bed.

As Asuna's father drew back the curtain he saw the beautiful frame of his daughter with a strange boy sitting next to her.

"DAD!" Asuna cried as he hugged his little girl.

Kazuto was now standing next to the wall to make room for the hug.

"I'm so glad to see you dad oh and this is Kiri-" Asuna was quickly hushed by her fathers voice.

"I know exactly who he is, this is Kazuto AKA Kirito the one who cleared SAO and left my daughter to those bastards!" Shouted an enraged Mr. Yuuki

"Daddy no he didn't leave me he-" again she was cut off.

"I don't give a shit! If he was so powerful, he could have saved you he should have saved you I should kill this little fuck right here and now!" He shouted as he pinned Kazuto to the nearby wall and raised his fist to him.

"Father please no don't hurt him plea-" this time she was cut off by Kazuto

"Its alright Asuna, let your father hit me if he thinks its what's right, it is my fault that I took so long and that I didn't get you out of the game first, so Mr. Yuuki I'm asking you now hit me to your hearts content, take out all your anger." Said Kazuto

"Asuna please close your eyes and turn away." Said Kazuto

As Asuna did as she was told she heard the first his connect with Kazuto. She began to sob as the pounding didn't stop for a good five minutes after which Asuna couldn't take it anymore.

She turned to see her dad holding Kazuto to the wall pounding at his bloody face with his free hand, the only face that seemed to fit was her dads face which was twisted with anger, Kazuto's on the other hand was all wrong. Even though he was bruised, battered, bleeding and obviously in pain, he was smiling.

As confused as she was at Kazuto's smile, Asuna could not ignore the pain he must be in and walked over to her father.

"Dad please stop." No reply

"Daddy stop it now!" Still no answer

"DAD!" She screamed still earning her no reply

**WHACK!**

Asuna had punched her dad square in the face.

"Whaahh?" Her father let out and odd, confused sound.

"I told you not to hit him!" She screamed

"But-"

"But nothing, do you realize that the boy that you are hitting has almost died on several occasions just to spare me any pain, it was my fault I got stuck in another game and he almost died again saving me so fuck you and show some damn respect for my HERO!" Said Asuna before running out of breath and falling only to be caught by Kazuto.

"Kirito-kun you really are, my hero."

**End of chapter one what do you think please comment on weather you would like another chapter or to keep this a one shot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of my hero... I know that the first episode escalated quickly but I needed to get the point across and didn't want a boring first chapter Hope you all enjoy and as always I don't own SAO and please review.**

**Chapter 2 - Kiss Me**

As he watched Kazuto lay his daughter down on the bed, Mr. Yuuki was struggling to come to terms with what had just happened, his sweet, innocent daughter had just hit him to save some worthless boy.

Just then Kazuto turned to him and walked towards the door without showing any signs of being injured.

"Wait." Mr. Yuuki said rather pitifully

Kazuto just continued walking and was soon out of the room.

Mr. Yuuki just sighed and slowly got off the floor, looked at his sleeping daughter and left the room, closing the door behind him.

While walking down the hall Mr Yuuki caught a glimpse of something familiar. It was Mrs. Yuuki with that boy which he so despised. And then it occurred to him that his wife hated violence and would leave him for sure if she found out what had happened to the boy, he was a bloody mess.

He hurried over to the two but soon realised that it was to late to stop his wife from asking questions as Kazuto had been all over the news and in the visiting records of Asuna. She would know exactly who he was.

"Are you okay, Kazuto is it?" The lady had a stern yet caring voice. Her face was caring and loving but not to be taken lightly, she reminded Kazuto of Asuna and that's when it hit him. This was Asuna's mother.

"I'm alright I've taken worse lately." Lied Kazuto

"Honey you're finally here." Distracted Mr. Yuuki

"What kind of sick person would hurt someone this not to mention it had to be someone of a superior age and look how much good this boy has done I mean the news said that he was the one who saved all of those online players and I believe his sister just went on the news and played a recording of him saving our daughter, it was so beautiful he stood up with a sword right through his chest and saved our daughters life." Ranted Mrs. Yuuki

After all of her ranting Mrs. Yuuki asked the question that her husband had been dreading.

"Who on gods good earth did this to you."

Mr. Yuuki's heart came to a halt as those words escaped his wives lips.

Kazuto seemed to be thinking for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know who he was but without your husband I may have been dead right now." Kazuto lied.

Although Mr. Yuuki did not know why but his married life had just been saved.

"Oh, thank the lord that you saved him honey now we need to admit him into hospital now." Said Mrs. Yuuki.

As the nurses came to attend to him Kazuto after many attempts got the attention of Mrs. Yuuki.

"Umm... Mrs. Yuuki." Kazuto politely asked

"Please call me Aisaka."

"Mrs. Aisaka could I please have a bed next to your daughter, I don't mean anything unsavoury by it I just..." Kazuto couldn't find the words

"I understand... I will make the arrangements, now rest." Mrs. Yuuki said before walking towards the doctors.

Asuna opened her eyes to the same beeping sound of machines that she had woken up to just a few hours ago but as she came to her senses she noticed a second beep almost to the exact same timing as hers. She looked to her left and saw her Kirito-kun lying in a bed next to her with plasters all over his face and a bandage around his head like a head band. Then next thing she saw was unexpected to say the least. Her father was sitting on the visitors chair next to Kazuto with his head in his hands.

"D-Daddy?" Asuna spoke cautiously

"A-Asuna, I - I'm sorry I was so sad and angry and frustrated at the man that really did this to you that I took it out on Kazuto." Mr. Yuuki sobbed.

"Dad, I'm not the one who you should be apologising to." Asuna started

"I know sweetie but he's sleeping and I didn't want to wake him." Explained her father

"I see." She said deep in thought

"I just hope he doesn't hate me." Said Mr. Yuuki

"Why?" Asked Asuna

"Because if you'd go so far as to hit me in your weakened state just to save some younger boy, then you are obviously in love with him." Stated her father.

"I- I am, father virtually Kirito-kun and I are married." Confessed Asuna.

"Well at least its to a good man." Said Mr. Yuuki

This shocked Asuna but one more question still lingered in her mind.

"What made you change your mind about him." Enquired Asuna

"Well to start off a viral recording of what happened tonight to wake you up and any man willing to go through so much pain, just to stop the suffering of my daughter deserves my blessing." Said Mr. Yuuki

"I have a feeling that's not all." Questioned Asuna

"That's because it isn't and its the main reason I am here right now I need to ask him why he saved my marriage." Said her father

"What do you mean?". 'This story just gets weirder and wierder' thought Asuna

"Well you know how your mother is with violence and as Kazuto here was walking down the passage to leave he collapsed only to be found by your mother who in turn wanted justice." Said the confused older man

"So mom knows then..." Assumed Asuna

"That's the part I don't understand, when your mother asked who did it to him, he told her that the man got away and that I had fought the attacker off and saved his life." Elaborated Mr. Yuuki

"What?" Now this was a surprise to Asuna

"Its been bugging me I don't understand after what I did he should hate me and try to ruin my life but he made me out to be the hero, what I don't understand is WHY?" Her father said as he sobbed some more.

"Because I know how I would feel should I lose your daughter." Said Kazuto with his eyes still closed.

"KIRITO-KUN!" Shouted Asuna as she made a leap to the other bed and wrapped her arms around her love.

"Young man I would like to thank you for what you did for me tonight it was-" he was cut off by Kazuto

"I need no thanks I just want to see your daughter happy and I don't think breaking up your family would bring happiness plus I know the love you feel for your wife just as I love your daughter and breaking that apart would push me to near suicide, how could I even think of doing that to you." Said Kazuto

"You are a very special young man Kazuto-san please Asuna, hold onto him he's worth it and if there is anything you ever need I'm there I owe you a great debt." Mr. Yuuki proclaimed as he bowed.

"You owe me nothing, I owe you for bringing the love of my life into this world and though I have no right to ask for favours I would like to ask your permission to date your daughter." Asked Kazuto seriously.

"You have my permission and my blessing." Said Mr. Yuuki.

"Thank you Mr. Yuuki."

"Please call me Hirako."

"Then thank you Mr. Hirako." Said Kazuto before laying his head back on his pillow.

"I still don't understand one thing." Questioned Asuna now joining the conversation again.

"And that would be?" Her father asked

"When you were... You know... Doing _that _... Kirito-kun, you were smiling I don't get why?" Enquired Asuna

"Because when I arrived here, the man whom I had defeated was here waiting for me and although I had the chance I didn't kill him." Said Kazuto

"That still doesn't explain the smiling." Questioned Asuna

"Well when I was beating him it felt so good to get the stress out and to finally have justice on the one I blame for this." Continued Kazuto " so when your father was hitting me I didn't resist but only smiled as he was having the same pleasure I had enjoyed only moments earlier." Finished off Kazuto

"You are crazy you know that?" Said Asuna

"Even in the real world you seem to say that." Kazuto chuckled and noticed that Mr. Yuuki had left the room.

"And I love every crazy bit about you Kirit- Kazuto-kun." She said looking straight into his eyes.

"Asuna, I love you too... More than you know." He said as he leaned into the first real kiss they would ever share.

**Its not near done ohhhh I have plans for these two but what do ya'll think please review or pm I'd love to know what your views are on the story so far. The first two chapters are really emotional I know but the next few will be a little more fluffy (although I'm crap at fluff I'll try) I'd like to know if you like the emotional stuff or not just pop a review thanks and the next chapter may take a few days, sorry for the wait**

**SP**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ahh Homework

**Sorry for the wait I've been so busy lately I've had no time to type, this chapter is just a little bit of AU general life before the real story hits off, as always please review I'd love to know what you are all thinking **

**SP**

Asuna couldn't believe how much the world had changed in the two and a half years she had been out, new foods, new clothes and not to mention the new technology. She wanted to know everything about the '_new world_' but first she would have to finish school.

"Ahhhh this is going to be so boring." She moaned into her pillow.

"Don't worry honey at least Kazuto will be with you." Her mother, who was sitting on a chair in her room, offered.

"But he is a year younger than me so he can't take the same classes..." This was the main reason that Asuna did not want to go back to school.

"So I won't be able to see him during the day." Furthered Asuna.

"Oh! So you didn't hear then." Smirked Mrs. Yuuki

"Hear what, and why are you grinning like that... Its weird." Asuna said while the shivers made their way down her spine.

"Kazuto had an average of 93% during his last term at school before SAO, so after much begging on his part the department has decided to allow him to move to your grade as long as he maintains a 65% average." Said her mother

"REALLY! Why didn't anybody tell me." Mrs. Yuuki could have sworn this was the first time she had ever seen her daughter smile so lovingly.

"Well you seemed busy, anyway at least they are allowing all the SAO students to go to the cram school in normal clothes." Encouraged Mrs. Yuuki.

"Yeah I suppose your right, well I'm off then I'll see you later." Called Asuna as she got up and left the house, now exited for school.

Kazuto slowly made his way to school, at first glance he mearly looked tired but upon closer inspection you could tell of the serious lack of sleep.

"I really should have got some sleep last night." Kazuto moaned.

"Well that's what you get for staying up late." His sister scorned "Why are you always so tired lately, its the first day of school and you get to see Asuna again... Be happy." Kazuto wasn't even paying attention.

"Well this is where I leave." Said his sister as she walked into her school. Kazuto just continued at his pace knowing he would be on time, he is always on time.

He entered the school gates.

"Hey Kazuto-kun how are you?" Asuna tapped his shoulder.

"Oh good morning Asuna, I'm okay just really tired." Confessed Kazuto

"Why didn't you get some sleep last night?" Asked a concerned Asuna

"Not a wink, but at least I finished the work I will need for the first term of your classes." Yawned Kazuto.

"Oh I see... You didn't have to do it you know?" Said Asuna

"Do what?" Asked Kazuto

"Take on the extra classes and do all the hard work." Admitted Asuna

"Oh but I did Asuna, I lost you once because I wasn't careful, its not going to happen again." Swore Kazuto

"Alright Kazuto but at least let me help you out?." Said Asuna

They walked off to class and went through the normal school routine, the only period that Kazuto enjoyed was Computer Technology.

After school Kazuto naturally found Asuna and began to walk her home.

"So what subjects do you struggle with?" Asked Asuna

"Well I'm really bad at science and biology." Said Kazuto.

"That's great! Well what I mean is I do well in those subjects." Said Asuna realising her mistake. Kazuto nodded and they carried on walking.

"So do you find any subjects difficult?" Asked Kazuto

"Well I'm pretty good at all of the subjects but I really struggle with english, bet you were hoping I struggled with Computer Technology right?" Said Asuna

"Well yeah, but I suppose you're just as into computers and gaming as I am so I didn't expect you to struggle with it." Kazuto admitted

"Yeah well I'm good at all the language parts of english its just I completely fail at writing so I don't do well." Said Asuna

They realised that they had reached Asuna's house. Kazuto and Asuna shared a long hug before Kazuto turned to leave.

"And where do you think you're going so soon." Surprised Asuna's dad.

"Well I was going to head home and finish my homework sir but now I have no idea..." Said Kazuto

"If it's alright with you I'd like you to stay and help Asuna with her english." Said Mr. Yuuki

"Father, why would Kazuto-kun be able to help me with english." Said a suspicious Asuna

"I didn't really want to say this but english is my top subject." Said Kazuto

"But why would you hide that?" Said Mr. Yuuki

"Yeah, Kazuto? Why would you hide that." Asked Asuna

"I honestly don't know, for some unfathomable reason I have always been shy about it." Answered Kazuto while looking at his feet.

"Well don't be, I could use the help." Said Asuna. They all walked into the house, Kazuto always knew that Asuna's family was wealthy but the house was huge and decorated in white and black making it very pleasing to look at.

"Well I have to go back to work now, Asuna your mother will be home in two hours, I'd like you to have at least finished your homework for the day by then." Said Mr. Yuuki before closing the door and leaving.

"Well shall we go to my room and get started." Said Asuna. Kazuto followed her into her room which was quite different to the rest of the house, Asuna's room was painted red and white with her bed and desk following the colour scheme.

Asuna sat at the desk and took her books out while Kazuto just stood just inside the room at the doorway.

"What are you doing you can put your stuff down and sit on the bed." Said Asuna

Kazuto dropped his bag and made his way to her bed with a slightly pink blush on his cheeks.

"Why are you blushing its only for homework you perve." Joked Asuna

"It's not that but..." Kazuto mumbled the rest of the sentence

"What was that." Asked Asuna

"I said this is the first time I've been in a girls room." Said Kazuto with a heavy blush

"Oh I see." Now Asuna had a slight blush

"But I told your father I'd help you with your work so let's get started." Said Kazuto getting over his embarrassment and so they worked for awhile helping each other with their homework, after about two hours they were finished both of their homework.

"Whew well it was difficult but at least we are both done." Said Asuna before getting up from her desk and stretching.

Kazuto got up and packed up his stuff.

"Kazuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Just how good are you at english?" Asked Asuna

"Well... At this new school I don't know but I took the matric exam at my old school and came third in matric." Said Kazuto

Asuna, needless to say was surprised.

"From the homework we just did your language is pretty much perfect but how's your writing?" Asked Asuna

"Its alright, you'll get to see it when we have to write for english, anyway since tomorrow is friday, I Umm wanted to know if you wanna go watch a movie or something." Said Kazuto with a similar blush to earlier.

"Sure Kazuto-kun." Asuna said while smiling that signature smile that brightened Kazuto's day.

The next day seemed to drag on as Kazuto made his way to his final period of the day, the only one he didn't share with Asuna, which was English. He sat at his desk with his head on his arms hunched over his desk, day dreaming about Asuna and what tonight would be like. It WAS their first official date after all. He had already picked out what to wear and planned his day out to the minute. 'Well I was quite bored at school today so I had time' Kazuto thought.

A few hours past and Asuna found herself sitting on her bed waiting for Kazuto to pick her up. She lived only a few hundred meters from the Mall but Kazuto had insisted that he walk her there rambling on about being a gentleman and such. 'I wonder if I look okay?' Asuna thought to herself while getting up and looking in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress that stopped just above her knees with a purple jersey on.

'Oh well I guess it will have to do' thought Asuna just as she heard the doorbell ring."

"Asuna! Kazuto is here!" Her mother called from downstairs. She made her way downstairs and to the front where she caught sight of Kazuto who was wearing grey and black Vans with black jeans and a purple top. 'Wow he looks great' thought Asuna as she said good-bye to her parents and closed the door behind her.

"Y-you look beautiful, Asuna." Said a blushing Kazuto.

"Since when did you get so handsome?" Asuna smirked as they made their way to the Mall hand in hand.

**Okay so I realize it looks like its going nowhere but bare with me this is just a filler type to calm down the story, the calm before the storm. All of those followers I thank you for your support and I appreciate every single one of you especially the ones who have been reviewing and helping me to write better. **

**SP**


	4. Chapter 4- Games!

**Sorry about the wait guys I have literally been so busy that I couldn't even read, let alone write some fan fiction so I'm sorry but here it is and I made it a little longer to make up for it please read and review if you like spread the word:)**

Asuna lay on her bed pondering the events of the evening with her boyfriend. She had enjoyed the whole date and Kazuto was the perfect gentleman through out the whole night. He had paid for the movie and the dinner. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips every time she thought about it and apparently Kazuto was going to work hard on some outside project of which he wouldn't reveal to Asuna, saying that "I want it to surprise you." This to made Asuna smile. He had walked her home and kissed her goodnight and before he left they had shared a loving hug. Who would have guessed the hugs are sometimes better than kisses, when he hugged Asuna it made her feel so safe and warm.

2 months later

Kazuto and Asuna had been on several dates and every friday after school Kazuto would go over to Asuna's house and go over the weeks work with Asuna, this way they could enjoy spending time with each other and they would work on helping one another out on their weak subjects.

Kazuto had been working hectic ally and using most of his time either at school, doing homework with Asuna or working on his 'secret project' which would be finished very soon.

The following friday Kazuto made his way to Asuna's house to go and share his report for the First Term at school. They had decided that they would open them together and find out where the other was lacking which in turn would determine their work for the Second Term.

He knocked softly on the white, oak door and awaited Asuna. He caught a glimpse Mr. Yuuki leaving for work as he usually does and greeted him with a polite wave. He received a polite smile from her father as the car pulled away, soon after Asuna answered the door.

"Sorry I was in the shower." Kazuto realised this fact when he noticed only a towel around his beloved. He promptly closed his eyes.

"Sorry!" He blurted out earning a smile from Asuna, one which he could not see of course.

"Its alright, just come in. Besides you're right on time, anyway my clothes are in the bathroom so I'll change there you can go up to my room." Said Asuna

"O-okay." Stammered Kazuto and he made his way to her room.

It didn't take long for Asuna to get dressed and she soon entered her room wearing a black skirt and a white tank top, her hair was still damp and flowed gently down her back. This in turn caused an unsuspecting Kazuto to blush furiously. Asuna couldn't help but smile at his exasperated expression.

"So are you just going to sit there or can I have a hug." Teased Asuna.

Kazuto got the hint and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up slightly as he hugged her. Kazuto in recent months had grown a few inches and had picked up just a little bit of muscle tone.

They sat down in their usual spots, Kazuto on her bed, Asuna at the desk and opened their reports. Asuna was also exited because she had made Kazuto promise that if she did well enough he would tell her what he had been working on.

Asuna looked at her report:

Mostly 80's and a few 90's

Kazuto looked at his report:

Mostly 70's and 80's with a 90 or two here and there.

"I win so now you HAVE to tell me." Kazuto cringed at having lost.

"Alright but you have to promise not to freak out." Answered Kazuto as he shifted awkwardly on the bed.

"Fine I promise." Asuna sensed that teasing wouldn't be the smartest move to pull right now.

"I'm making a new online game." Kazuto said albeit rather bluntly

"REALLY? Why would I be mad that's amazing." She had got up and was now standing in front of him.

"Well you did get trapped twice and I didn't know how you would react or think ..." Mumbled Kazuto

"I see, well at least you thought of me but really I'm okay with it because you will be the game master right so it will be safe." Asuna's words soothed Kazuto's conscience.

"Thank you oh and its called Nyūryoku suru Hantā or NSH meaning Enter Hunter." Elaborated Kazuto

"So I'm guessing you are a hunter?" Questioned Asuna

"Well eccentially yes but it has many skills adopted from SAO and magic from ALO, you can't fight other players but you can form a party of 2-3 hunters to aid you and don't have to hunt or fight to earn XP doing things like crafting gives you XP so fighting isn't the only way to do well." Finished Kazuto.

"That sounds amazing so when's the release?" Asuna remembered the thrills of being in a game.

"Tomorrow, the game is uploaded but I need to put in my password to allow players to begin." Answered Kazuto.

"So tell me some more details..." Pressed Asuna who had moved and was now seated next to Kazuto on her bed.

"How about I tell you over dinner tonight? My treat." Offered Kazuto now holding Asuna's delicate yet strong hands.

"I'd love to but I have to go to this stupid ball/dance type thing, you know because of the nobility of my family." Asuna admitted, her face stricken with guilt.

"It's alright Asuna, I know its not your fault." Kazuto felt it his place to comfort her.

"I just wish you could be there, everyone else has a date and I'm not going with anyone other than my Kazuto-kun." Kazuto shivered with pleasure at the suffix.

"Well I hope this fits you." Mrs. Yuuki proclaimed as she entered her daughters room.

"Mom! When did you get home?" A distressed Asuna asked. Asuna's mom made her way into the room carrying a black suit.

"And why do you have that suit." Now Asuna was confused beyond belief.

"Because I didn't think your boyfriend would have one so I got one for him." Explained Mrs. Yuuki.

"That's thoughtful Mrs. Yuuki but I do know why I've never been invited before, I'm not nobility and I'm adopted I can't accept this because I know it would mess up your family name." Declined Kazuto

"Kazuto..." Asuna seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Nonsense besides you're already virtually married so I don't see the problem." Joked Mrs. Yuuki

Asuna blushed "In any case tonight you are required to bring a date so ..." Kazuto didn't know how to react to such a situation, luckily Mrs. Yuuki put the suit down and smiled at him before leaving.

"I'm sorry Asuna, I didn't mean to do anything-" he was cut off by Asuna.

"Relax Kazuto I knew that this would happen eventually, now at least I won't be bored." Comforted his girlfriend.

"Well first things first I need to get home and get ready so I'll see you at 8?" Kazuto questioned.

"Sure." They shared a short hug before Kazuto left to get ready. Asuna decided to do the same.

A few hours later Kazuto knocked on the oak door that he had so gotten used to, the door to the Yuuki house. It was answered by Mr. Yuuki who let Kazuto in.

"Is she still getting ready or can I see her?" Kazuto questioned the head of the house.

"I think she's ready but I think it would be best to knock." Advised Mr. Yuuki

"Thank you." He nodded his head subtly before going upstairs. He made his way to her door and softly tapped the door.

"Asuna is it alright to come in?" He turned his ear towards the door and awaited a reply.

"Yeah I'm just doing my make-up." Called Asuna who was seated at her desk looking into the mirror. Asuna looked over at her boyfriend and almost dropped her lipstick at the sight before her. Kazuto had combed his hair neatly and was wearing the black suit that fitted him perfectly along with black tie and shoes. On the other hand Kazuto had a tough time trying not to faint at the angel before him, she had applied just enough makeup to be visible and was wearing a white, one shouldered dress that clung loosely to her body showing off her figure in an elegant manner.

"Wow Asuna you look s-so beautiful." Stammered Kazuto forcing himself to stay concious.

"Well now I never thought I'd have to say this but Kazuto, you clean up nicely." Complimented Asuna.

They both blushed before Kazuto held out his hand indicating that they should leave. Asuna accepted it and they walked down to the front where Asuna's parents were waiting.

They left in the sleek black car and made their way to the party.

When they arrived they split up with the parents leaving towards the people and Asuna dragging Kazuto to the food table.

"You need to try this stuff, apparently its the best food ever." Ordered Asuna as they arrived at the large table covered in food.

"Why don't you try it?" Kazuto was still trying to make sure nothing would happen to embarrass the Yuuki family, that's the last thing that he would want.

"Because these people seem to think that its rude for a lady to eat, odd I know." Added an obviously annoyed Asuna.

"Well there are plates and I could just take some outside for you to eat?" Offered Kazuto

"Only you would offer that Kazuto but I'm alright I don't need to eat right now but take some and let's go outside, this place is way to busy." Said Asuna and they gathered a plate with all sorts of food on it and went outside. They made their way outside and found a nice wooden bench in the well kept and stunningly beautiful garden, took a seat and began to chat about several topics from school to the new game, Kazuto wouldn't say much about it claiming that it was to be a surprise, they also spoke about how Kazuto was doing in martial arts (he had been forced into starting by the government saying that due to the fact that it was he who defeated SAO many 'haters' who actually ENJOYED the whole experience would come after him.)

"So how is the whole martial arts thing going." Asuna started the conversation.

"Well at first it was difficult and tiresome but lately I've been enjoying it and-" Kazuto began but was cut off by the giggles from a group of passing girls who approached them with smug looks on their spoiled little faces.

One of the girls, wearing a dainty little skirt that was too short for Asuna's liking, approached them.

"So were you paid or did Asuna force you to be her date?" The girl had a winey and annoying voice.

"What are you on about?" Kazuto looked over at Asuna who had a scornful look on her face.

"Well isn't it obvious, Asuna has never brought a boy before why would she bring one now plus what respectable boy would willingly go out with a girl who plays those awful video games." Taunted the girl.

"Now listen here you stuck up little bitch." Asuna tried to get up but was held down by Kazuto's hand on her shoulder, she looked over to him as he gave her a look saying 'don't do this

Asuna felt her anger leave her at his reassuring touch and relaxed more into her seat.

"Well I would." Said Kazuto.

"But your family isn't even noble, what girl would even want to see you let alone date you." There was a short period of silence before Asuna got up and slapped the girl through the face, HARD.

"If you ever speak badly of Kazuto again I'll actually put effort into the hit." Threatened Asuna staring dead straight into the eyes of the rude woman.

"Asuna, relax she is right I am not a noble, all the more proof that we aren't some fake couple." Soothed Kazuto to calm his date down.

"Well what are you waiting for you can leave now." Motivated Kazuto, the group slowly made their way across the garden and into the ball.

"Thank you Kazuto." Asuna put her hand on top his and they sat there in a comfortable silence.

"Wasn't your game supposed to release tonight." Asuna realised that his going to this ball had postponed his game release.

"Yes and it still will after this is all done I can release the game it is ready all I need to do is put in the password and press enter.

"Alright." answered Asuna and they headed inside.

"Would you like to dance?" Kazuto had one arm extended and one behind his back, he was being old-fashioned.

"You can dance?" Asuna was taken back by his offer.

"Well I'm no expert but I do know a thing or to."

"Alright let's dance." She took his hand and they began to relax into the rythem of the music, a slow song had started and Asuna who was cautious at first had now also relaxed when she found out that Kazuto really did know how to dance... Well at that.

She now had her head rested on his shoulder when he whispered to her.

"Asuna, I really do love you."

"I love you to Kazuto." She lifted her head and lightly kissed him on the cheek and returned her head to his shoulder where it would stay for the rest of the dance.

After leaving the ball they made their way back to the Yuuki house where Mr. Yuuki had invited Kazuto to stay over saying that he trusted him enough to allow him to stay in the same room as his daughter. Kazuto, after much convincing had agreed to stay over but had insisted that they stay in a different room.

He had gone back to his house to fetch all of his stuff including his computer.

Kazuto arrived at the Yuuki house and was setting up his system in the room he would be staying in while Asuna sat on the bed watching.

She decided to bring up the topic that had been plaguing her mind for a while now.

"You had the chance to sleep in the same room as me, why didn't you I could see you wanted to." Asuna shifted on the bed.

"You know me to well for your own good you know that? And I said no because I know he said he did but your dad didn't really want me to stay there he was doing what he thought you wanted and I don't want him being uncomfortable." Stated Kazuto casually.

"Oh so what are you doing now?" She made her way to the computer system and leaned over the chair to take a look at the computer screen.

"Just running all the scripts and checking for any bugs before the release." He looked over at Asuna and gave her a smile.

"But after I release it, it should be about 30 minutes before everyone can join so I can give you the code and we could have a bit of a head start if you want?" Offered Kazuto.

"Really? But you are the game master, you don't need a head start." Asuna already knew what he was going to say in response.

"I'm also a gamer and there is no point just watching over an RPG it would be boring." He held her hand as an upload box came up asking for Master Player I.D and password.

Player I.D : Kirito

Password : **********

Security Question : What is my reason for living?

Answer : *****

He pressed upload and looked over at Asuna as the loading process began.

"It will only take about 5 minutes to load you wanna bring your stuff here or play from your room.

"I think I'll play from my room, it will take forever to load in here." With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door, just before she left she said softly.

"See you soon, Kirito-kun." Using his player name with a hint of a seductive tone.

Kazuto waited to see the load complete box come up before putting on his head gear.

Asuna + Kazuto " Link Start!"

**Hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5- Nyūryoku suru Hantā

**Sorry about the loooooooooong wait readers but I've had projects and other waste-of-time stuff to handle but I figured since I don't want to lose any interest I may as well start. The next chapter or so will advance the story a little bit but I feel its best that you get to know the game in this chapter better :P**

Asuna opened her eyes to the character selection room only she wasn't alone, she had Kazuto standing next to her looking exactly like he did in ALO but without wings.

"I thought I should maybe explain a bit more since you didn't get a chance to read the start-up booklet." Kazuto said answering Asuna's un asked question.

"Okay so shoot." Replied Asuna

"Well first things first there are 3 main types of characters to choose from, warrior, magi, and tamer. A warrior would do best with weapons hence I am a warrior, a magi is great with spells and protective charms, and finally a tamer can work with creatures called dekiru which are essentially their weapons. In your party the strongest possible combination is of all three types and the limit to any party is three hence if you have three powerful types you will be a powerful combination." With every word Asuna got more exited, she had forgotten how much she loved doing this stuff.

"That's amazing I wonder what I should be..." Pondered Asuna

"There are more rules but I'll leave you to choose for now, when you are done you will be sent to the dragonborn kingdom where every player will start." Finished Kazuto before disappearing and waiting for Asuna in the courtyard of dragonborn kingdom which was all golden, it was also the safest place in NSH.

After a few minutes Asuna's form appeared next to Kazuto she looked like the people from ALO but her wings were black and she was wearing a white and black cloak similar to Kazuto's in SAO.

She looked down at herself for a few seconds before giving 'Kirito' a questioning look.

"Oh yeah warriors look like elves but with no wings because the posses no magic, magi are elves with wings hence they control magic and tamers look like humans but they will always have a long pony-tail tied with a black string."

Asuna looked down at herself and then at Kirito

"So you are a warrior because I can't see any wings." Concluded Asuna

"Yep but you are such a good warrior, why did you choose magi?" He was sure she would want to be in the warrior class.

"Well you said teams with all three work better and I knew you would be a warrior so I picked magi, I have a good memory so spells will be easier." Explained Asuna.

"I see well this is my world." Kazuto said as he gestured to the open world ahead of them and the scenery was beautiful with green pastures and a slightly worn trail as far as the eye could see.

"Wow it's beautiful Kirito how did you do it so fast." She honestly could not believe her eyes even though it was dark she could see the plain stretch across the horizon.

"And the time is equal to the real world japan time so at the moment its dark." He told her.

"So what first." He could see that she was exited about being in a new environment.

"Well first since you are still low you need a wand, I found one for you its called darkstar, all weapons have names and its just a little bit stronger than a beginners wand but I'm pretty sure you can handle it." He handed the wooden black wand to her, it had beautiful curved carvings into it.

"Thank you Kirito." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then looked at him.

"So what weapon do you have now?" She questioned Kirito knowing that he wouldn't feel right if he started the game with a very powerful weapon.

"Its called Juliet." He spoke while pulling the black sword matching Asuna's wand.

"Its a little light and weak for the moment but it does match yours so I decided to use it for now."

She just smiled and nodded before he turned and gestured for her to follow him.

After following him into a forest she finally had to question.

"So what are we doing out here?"

"Just going on a hunt for now you can only cast an arrow spell to make kills, the creatures we hunt in this world are called shanks, they can come in many different forms but all of the shanks in this forest are low level so we can start gaining XP from here." He elaborated.

"Ooh I get it." Just then she saw a small white info box appear in front of her face.

'Join parties with player Kirito?'

"This time I'm asking you." Stated Kirito looking over at her.

She tapped yes and noticed her inventory change.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that you can only have three party members who share all inventory that is un rare." Kirito answered the question on Asuna's mind.

"Nice so let's go hunting then we only have about fifteen minutes head start." Stated Asuna.

They made their way through the forest and had already slain several shanks and had gained considerable XP for 10 minutes.

"I know what my XP, level and health bar are but what is that BP number?" She was now well into the game and they were making their way back to Dragonborn when she had noticed a strange icon in the bottom right of her screen with a number on it.

"Bounty Points since there are no player kills the competition in the game is who can get the most BP from slaying shanks, look." He said as he brought up his own screen and went to the bounty log. Kirito opened the log and to her surprise the only player up there was herself.

"I saw that you had more BP than me, why aren't you on the log?" He was pretty sure that she knew the answer but he answered her anyway.

"I am the game-master it would be seen as unfair even if I got to the top fairly." He said looking away.

"Okay anyway I'm sure there's lots for me to learn about but the gamers are arriving and you need to welcome them." Asuna smiled at him, she remembered how much he had loved SAO in spite of the danger.

"Alright so let's go." They began to quicken their pace on the slightly worn path to Dragonborn.

Asuna stood in the middle of Dragonborn as a hooded figure appeared floating above the growing crowd of eager gamers.

"Hello my fellow gamers and welcome to NSH, here you can follow any gaming dream you can think of, I have adopted many skills and traits of other games as well as many of my own input.

All of the basic rules and information about the game can be found in the "Database" option on your menu, the only rule I will explain now is the rule as to player deaths in the game." There were a few whispers in the crowd and a few people opened their menu's looking for the logout button.

"As you can see you are very capable of logging out, there are no tricks as to how one can play the game but as to if you are killed in the game I wanted death to be feared so if your HP hits zero your account will be closed for 2 days before you are allowed to continue on your adventure, if you wish to continue it will cost a large sum of gold to continue right away." There were several people disagreeing and several agreeing to this rule but the majority stayed quiet.

"There are many things in this world that can only be known through exploration so happy hunting." And with that the hooded figure disappeared and Kirito's figure appeared next to Asuna.

"Was I alright?" Before going up he was shaking from the nerves.

"Fine, you seemed perfectly confident." Said Asuna.

There were now only several people in the courtyard and many stores had been occupied by keen players who were not the type for fighting.

"Wanna go level up?" Suggested Kirito as he turned to face the near empty courtyard.

"Let's rather find a place to stay for tonight it will be really cheap on the first day anyway."

Kirito turned to her, nodded and began walking towards the town.

After finding a reasonably priced place to spend the night Kirito and Asuna made their way up to the bedroom that she had rented.

"Asuna there is only one bed?" Kirito had no idea what to do.

"I know I made sure of that fact." Stated Asuna calmly.

"But your dad..." He honestly had no idea how to respond.

"He's not here and I don't mind really its a game not real life." By now she had put the normal clothes that came with her character on, a pair of sweat pants and a tank-type top, all matching with the style of the game of course.

"Alright." His voice cracking.

"Hahahaha don't worry so much you've slept in the same bed as me before." She had gotten into the bed and patted the spot next to her.

Kirito just changed into his grey pants and black top and made his way to the bed.

As he got into the bed he found his arms snaking their way around Asuna's waste and she had made herself comfortable with that fact.

They spoke for a couple more minutes before falling asleep, Asuna in Kirito's arms.

**Just so that everyone knows what not to expect there will be no lemons in this fic I don't see the point of them. Anyway Read and Review please I've got a couple of awesome reviews and I'd like them to keep coming.**


End file.
